Character Index to the Cullens
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Just basically an index to the Cullens. Starts with Carisle, Edward, and Esme. Three characters per chapter.
1. Carisle to Esme

**A.N- This is so lame, but I just thought of it. Sorry, but it's just all the Cullens' full names and descriptions. So stupid, but I just had to do it. Sorry. **

**Carisle Cullen-**Physically twenty-three, really in his three hundreds. Creator of Edward, Esme, Roselie, and Emmett. Mate and husband of Esme, 'adoptive' father of Edward, Roselie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, 'adoptive' father-in-law to Bella, and 'adoptive' grandfather of Renesme. Doctor at Forks Hospital. Has the ability to resist human blood and has not drank any human blood, only tasting it when he changed his family. In the 1660s of England, Carisle followed in his father's footsteps in hunting vampires. He was bitten in a raid and was turned. Disgusted with what he had become, Carisle hid in a gutter, trying to starve himself to death. Driven by thirst, he attacked a herd of deer and found that, though not as satisfying as human blood, he could survive on animal blood. Thus the Cullen vegetarian life-style was born. Carisle currently resides in Forks, Washington, with his large family and half of the La Push pack, due to Jacob imprinting on his granddaughter.

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**-Physically 17, but really 117. Creator of Bella. Mate and husband of Bella; biological father of Renesme. 'Adoptive' brother to Roselie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper and 'adoptive' son of Carisle and Esme. He is also the son-in-law of Charlie Swan and Rene Swan Dwyer, step-son-in-law to Phil Dwyer. Has the ability to read any one's mind except his wife's, only when she lets him. In 1918, he and his parents were stricken by the Spanish Influenza, with Carisle attending them. His father had already died, and his mother's dying wish was for Carisle to do everything in _his _power to save her son. Carisle consented. During some time of his immortal life, Edward rebelled against his parents, and, using his mind reading ability, took to killing rapists and serial killers. After some time he realized that, though justified as he might think it was, he was no better then those serial killers, so he returned to Carisle and Esme, who welcomed him back with open arms. Later in 2006 he fell in love with a human, Bella Swan, but he felt he put her in danger every time she was near him and her family, so he left. After thinking Bella was dead and going to the Volturri to request death, he and his family returned to Forks and Edward proposed to Bella, (but not before having some love triangle with Jacob Black) the two had Renesme, as Bella wanted to do it when she was human, and changed her. They now live where it all began, in Forks, Washington with their daughter, parents, brothers and sisters, and half of the La Push pack.

**Esme Ann Platt Evanson Cullen**-Physically twenty-six, really in her hundreds. Was once the abused wife of Charles Evanson, biological mother of a soon dead son, whose death caused her to throw herself from a cliff were Carisle found and changed her, because she miraculously survived and he loved her. Mate and wife of Carisle, 'adoptive' mother of Edward, Roselie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, 'adoptive' mother-in-law to Bella, and 'adoptive' grandmother of Renesme. Has the ability to love unconditionally. It is not known whether or not Esme has tasted or drank human blood, but it is believed that she has no. She lives with her family and half the La Push pack in Forks, Washington.

* * *

**A.N-Alright, I'm just going to do three characters per chapter, all in order of how they appear in the story, like who was first in the vampire world and stuff. **


	2. Rosalie to Alice

**A.N-Alright, this is Roselie, Emmett, and Alice's description. The next one will be Jasper, Bella, and Renesme's description.**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Mcarty Cullen-**Physically eighteen. 'Adoptive' daughter of Carisle and Esme, 'adoptive' sister and to Edward, Alice, 'twin' to Jasper, and 'adoptive' sister-in-law to Bella, and 'adoptive' aunt to Renesmee. Mate and wife to Emmett. Rosalie was the daughter of a wealthy banker in Roschester, in the 1920s. She was engaged to Royce King II and was happy. But one night, when walking home from a friend's house, she was met by her fiance with a group of friends, all drunk. They abused her and then left her to die. Carisle found and changed her. Rosalie was the most against becoming a vampire, and hated it. Rosalie has never tasted or drunk human blood, but has killed seven people: Royce, his friends who were with him when they abused her, and the guards Royce had hired to protect him. When hunting one day, Rosalie found Emmett, bleeding and dying of a bear attack. She looked at his face and somehow found the strength to carry him back to Carisle and begged him to change Emmett. Rosalie was the most opposed to Bella, mostly because Bella was human and could have things she couldn't. Rosalie was also the one who protected Bella from the Cullens' persuasive ways to give up the baby and helped her during the pregnancy. Because she likes to be in the spotlight, Emmett occasionally proposes to Rosalie to make her happy. Rosalie lives in Forks, Washington, with her family and half the wolf pack of La Push, whom she can't stand, especially Jacob.

**Emmett Dale Mcarty Cullen**-Physically eighteen. 'Adoptive' son of Carisle and Esme, 'adoptive' brother of Edward, Jasper, Alice, 'adoptive' brother-in-law to Bella, and 'adoptive' uncle of Renesmee. Mate and husband of Rosalie. Not much is known about Emmett except he is funny, competitive, loves to bet, and loves to make fun of his siblings, especially when Bella was human and could blush. We also know that Emmett was mauled by a bear and would have died if Roselie had not found him and brought him to Carisle to change, and that he has, as he puts it, "fallen off the wagon", in regards to drinking human blood. He lives in Forks, Washington, with his family and half the wolves of La Push.

**Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen 'Hale'**-Physically 17. 'Adoptive' daughter of Carisle and Esme, 'adoptive' sister to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, 'adotive' sister-in-law and best girl friend to Bella, and 'adoptive' aunt to Renesmee. Mate and wife of Jasper. Alice remembers nothing of her human life, only knowing what to look for when James, a tracker who wanted Bella's blood, turned out to be the vampire who killed her creator. Until then, the Cullens thought Alice's creator had abandoned her. When she was still human, Alice's parents put her in an insane asylum, because Alice claimed to be able to 'see visions of the future.' While there, James wanted her blood, but another vampire who worked there felt sorry for Alice, so he changed her to save her. Out of anger and for revenge, James killed Alice's creator. When she 'woke up,' Alice saw visions of Jasper and then the Cullens. She met Jasper in a bar and then the two of them went to see the Cullens. Alice is unable to see the wolves or Renesmee, but she can see around them if she tries. Alice lives in Forks, Washington, with her family and the wolves.


	3. Jasper to Renesmee

**A.N-Alright, I'm almost done with the index. Like I've said before, it's pretty lame, but I had the idea and I couldn't let it go. Anyway, here you are.

* * *

**

**Major Jasper Whitlock Cullen 'Hale'**-Physically twenty. 'Adoptive' son of Carisle and Esme, 'adoptive' brother to Edward, Emmett, 'adoptive' brother-in-law to Bella, and 'twin' to Rosalie. Mate and husband to Alice. 'Adoptive' uncle to Renesmee. Has the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions around him Jasper was the newest to the Cullens' vegetarian lifestyle when Bella came into their lives and usually stayed away from her, so as not to put her in danger. But he did attack her at her eighteenth birthday party, thrown by Alice, when she cut her finger on a gift wrapper. Before he was changed, Jasper was in the army during the Civil War on the side of the South. He was changed by a vampire named Maria, who wanted newborns for the vampire war that was going on at the same time as the Civil War. For a long time, Jasper was prized by Maria, and she liked him even more when she found out he had a gift. But one time he and a friend, Peter, were destroying vampires that were no longer useful to Maria, Peter fell in love with one of the vampires they were supposed to destroy, Charlotte. Peter and Charlotte left the newborn army, and after a little while, so did Jasper. He found Alice in a bar and then the two of them found the Cullens. Jasper lives with Alice and his family in Forks, Washington with some of the La Push pack.

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen**-Physically eighteen, really nineteen. Biological daughter of Charlie Swan and Rene Dwyer, stepdaughter of Phil Dwyer. 'Adoptive' daughter-in-law to Carisle and Esme and 'adotive' sister-in-law to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Biological mother to Renesmee and mate and wife to Edward. Has the ability to shield her and others from gifts that affect the mind, such as Edward, Aro, Jane, and Alec and can remove it. Best friend to Jacob Black. Bella moved in with her father in Forks to give her mother time with her new husband. Bella fell in love with Edward and was, as Edward likes to call her, a danger magnet. Edward saving her on many occasions and her klutziness is prove of that. Bella became closer to Jacob when Edward left, but still loved him, no matter what. Bella lives with her daughter, husband, second family, her real father, and half the wolf pack in Forks, Washington.

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen (Black)-**Physically still growing, really one month old. Biological daughter of Edward and Bell, biological granddaughter of Charile Swan and Rene Dwyer, step-granddaughter of Phil Dwyer. 'Adoptive' granddaughter of Carisle and Esme, and 'adoptive' niece to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Imprint of Jacob. Has the ability to show her thoughts to anyone, even her mother, by touch. Renesme is proof of Edward and Bella's love. She was only in her mother's womb for a month before ripping her way out. She was very eager to see her mother, despite what her family thought. Renesme developed quite quickly and has the mind of an, oh, ten-year-old and grows very quickly. She loves her biological grandfather and her first word/sentence was 'Momma, when is Grandpa coming again?' She lives with her very big family and half the La Push wolves in Forks, Washington, where it began with her parents and ended with her.


End file.
